


Better hurry, cause I’m leaving soon

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: the timing's never right[ Tae leaves for a mission, and Suraya sees her off ]





	Better hurry, cause I’m leaving soon

            She can feel her heart pound loudly in her ears – a steady, constant beat, far too quick for her liking. Trying her best to ignore the unpleasant sensation Hawthorne presses forward, feet quickening their pace to match the anxiety welling up in her chest. She’s known about this trip for months now, the exact timing too, but somehow managed to lose track of time enough to almost miss Taevas’ departure. By the time she arrives in the hangar she’s sure that she must be too late, and visibly sags with relief when she spots the other Hunter waiting for her.

            She almost-sprints across the space, skidding to a halt a meter from Taevas as her partner hesitates, arms stalling from where they’d raised partially. The Awoken must decide _fuck it_ , as she hitches up her mask and pulls her in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Suraya’s waist. Her own tanned hands settle on the Hunter’s shoulders before they part, Taevas carefully adjusting her hold, amber eyes noticing the small crowd that has assembled to try to discreetly watch them (and completely fail, at least on the discreet part).

            Suraya’s fingers come up to Taevas’ face to cautiously set her mask back into place, and she smiles up at the black surface. “Two months?” The Awoken’s gloved pinkie wraps around her own, and her other hand comes up to Hawthorne’s neck to perform the actions that only they know the true meaning of – the back of gloved fingertips against the right side of her neck, insides of the appendages against the left of her neck and finally a palm pressed against Suraya’s chest. _I love you._

            “Right, well I’ll hold you to that.” Unelema appears by the other Hunter’s shoulder, and Suraya dips her head down to accept an affectionate headbutt from the Ghost. “You take care of her, El.”

            The Ghost laughs – “She’s been through far worse and survived, I doubt even she’ll be able to get in trouble on a diplomatic visit. I’ll try my best.”

            With a final smile at Taevas she backs away, reluctantly parting as the Awoken interlocks their fingers one more time then steps away to board the shuttle she’s taking to the Reef. “Don’t be an idiot!” She yells as the gangplank rises, and she revels in both the genuine laugh she can just hear in response and the disapproving look from one particularly dick-ish Monarchy officer who has made his opinions of her and her relationship very _clear_ in the past.

            She hates being away from Taevas, but she knows she’ll be back.

            She always is.

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff about the mask will make sense a bit later in WIlds, so don't worry if you don't really get that.


End file.
